His twin swords
by blue c 84
Summary: How Allan got his new swords
1. Chapter 1

Robin Hood BBC ::His Twin Swords

A/N: Somewhere in between S2 and S3, After my other fic 'God Save the Queen'

The large glass window from a staircase landing revealed, among other things, the Queen Mother's well maintained gardens where shrubs have been trimmed to some design, the stables at one corner, a small chapel at the other, the birds flying over the rooftops of the town right outside the palace walls, the sun, the sky and the perfect idle day that lay ahead of him. Allan A Dale stood by this large window, watching the palace servants flit about their daily activities and sighed.

Allan knew he should be happier about how things are in general. Didn't the gang just saved the Queen Mother from the evil machinations of her son Prince John? Didn't they just humiliate the sheriff, Gisbourne and their Black Knight friends in front of their leader? Wasn't the Queen Mother safe at least for now? Wasn't he living in a palace as a guest of the Queen while arrangements were being made for their travel back to England? Wasn't every servant here under his beck and call? Yes. In all accounts, yes.

Yet he felt like there was something wrong with this oh- so- perfect view, though he couldn't put a finger on it. So he sighed again trying to figure out what exactly was wrong when everything seemed right.

A giggle interrupted his thoughts. "Kit is going to fall of that horse again," said someone beside him.

Allan took a step back in surprise just to see a well dressed courtier tap the glass and giggle again. "And, there he goes," she said, grinning, "That boy never learns." He was slightly unnerved by the fact that he neither heard her footsteps ascend or descend from the staircase nor did he feel her presence when she was already beside him. It was no wonder to him that she was such a good thief. She knew how to conceal everything from the metal circle design of her belt were actually the pommels of hidden small daggers to the long daggers underneath the sleeves of her scarlet dress. Even the red ribbon braided through her black hair was actually a gang tag. He knew that though she might look like just an innocent court lady, Evangeline Stone de Laurent wasn't the type one would like to make an enemy of.

Which is why he was quite thankful that she was also a member of Robin Hood's gang. "What's wrong with you?!" he asked in disbelief.

The girl merely smirked, "Nothing. What is wrong with you?" she replied in return.

"How long have you been standing there?" he continued on ranting, "Not being funny or anything, but ain't it rude to sneak up on people like that? Geez, you'd think they teach you some manners in court or something."

"And, you would think a little ginger cat like you would be out and about enjoying the day. Maybe in some tavern in town tricking someone," she answered back, obviously amused, "Instead you are here--"

"Nothing wrong with that--"

"In one of the quiet corners of the palace--"

"It's a free world--"

"Sulking," she finished. Evangeline crossed her arms and gave him a victorious smile when he tried to find a quick quip but failed. He realized that she was right. That was exactly what he was doing. Sulking. "So," Evangeline gave him a soft smile, "what is wrong with you?" she asked.

"I'm bored," he answered, leaning against the banister.

"Bored," the girl repeated, arching an eyebrow as if asking asking for some explanation.

"Bored," Allan sighed, "Really, what did you expect? Everybody speaks French here. I can't understand a word and they can't understand English. Not being funny, but I don't like it when people make fun of me in another language," he ranted. "And while John's content with walking around the small woods behind the palace, I'm not. Much is looking after Robin who has holed himself up in his room after Will and Djaq left this morning for the Holy Land," he continued, "Which, you know, I get it. Really, I do. Sherwood forest isn't a place to have and raise a kid unless you want the kid to be a woodland creature."

"And so you are bored?" Evangeline questioned before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Allan demanded.

"There is no need to be anxious, monsieur," Evangeline answered with a shrug, "Carter is with them with a small handpicked army to reinforce the King's position in the Holy Lands. He also promised me he would personally drop Will and Djaq to her uncle's house and send me a note." The courtier sighed gently taking the outlaw's hand to lead him down the stairs. "Come along, Allan, let me accompany you to the fitting you missed yesterday with Madame's tailor," she offered.

Allan A Dale rolled his eyes as he took his hand away from hers. He crossed his arms looking at the girl eying him from several steps down. "That's not it," he replied, annoyed not at her but at everything in general, "That's not the point."

"Then, pray tell, what is your point?" Evangeline asked, curious and confused, at the same time.

"I don't know," the outlaw admitted, "I don't know what the point is. Not being funny, but I don't know if there was even a point to begin with. Everything just stumbles along ain't it."

Allan saw the girl tilt her head to one side and pause as if trying to decide what to make of him. He looked away from her gaze suddenly uncomfortable. He saw the view from the window again wondering if it was warm outside because it certainly didn't feel warm inside the palace. "I think you should come with me," his friend suggested, silently heading down the steps.

"I don't feel like going to a fitting," he replied, "even if it is for new clothes."

Evangeline merely shook her head, stopped at a step, looked up at him and chuckled, "Allan A dale, Jaques is the royal tailor," she said, smirking, "He takes one look at you and he knows your size. All that measuring and fitting-- he does it, not to make sure that he has the correct dimensions, but to reassure the customer because it is what they expect of a tailor to do. Very few people know that Jaques thinks all that is a waste of time," Allan's shifted his weight and placed his hands on his hips slightly confused. "He is just proving he is not a hack," she explained plainly, grinning, "I know for a fact that the times the Queen sends Raoul there to get measured and fitted, Raoul brings a bottle of wine and cheese and chats with Jaques. That way when the Queen asks, they can both answer that they had seen each other but Raoul does not really get measured," she revealed.

Allan felt the corners of lips raised amused and amazed. He wagged a finger, "Not being funny, but that's genius." he commented.

"That is what Raoul claims he is-- a genius," she replied with a shrug.

"So where are we really going?" Allan asked. This time he was the one that was curious.

"To find a point, yes," the girl answered as she skipped down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin Hood BBC ::His Twin Swords

He watched the girl peek inside the next room through a crack on the large wooden double doors in one of the Palace's annexed halls. She gave him a big smile yanking on the door just enough for them to slip through. "We are in luck," she said motioning for him to go first, "It is empty."

Allan slipped in the hall carefully. However, once he was in, he suddenly found it very hard to move. To his left were large arch windows streaming sunlight in the hall. The sunlight hit the rows and rows of weapons neatly arranged on the right wall. Colourful banners hung from the columns proudly. And right in the center of the room was a column of tables and benches underneath several chandeliers. He knew where she had lead him. Nottingham castle had a room just like this though not this clean and tidy and definitely not this impressive. "This is the armoury," he noted.

"We call it the Knight's Hall, actually," Evangeline corrected in a hushed tone motioning at the coats of arms on the banners. She took a seat on the bench just watching him take in the hall. "This is where the Knights of Aquitaine gather round and plan the border defenses, settle squabbles amongst themselves, discuss formations--" she trailed on in a monotonous tone.

"So why do I feel like we're sneaking about?" he asked.

"Because I am not allowed in here," she answered simply.

"Not being funny, but you're one of the Queen's private guards," he pointed out.

"Yes, the _Queen's_ guard," she replied, "not the lands'. There is a difference. Remember? We are not suppose to be known. I am a courtier, here." Evangeline stood up with a wry expression on her face. "So little ginger cat, we are here to find you a point," she said crossing her arms with a big smile on her face.

Allan placed his hands on his hips again and threw her a confused look. He could swear that as much as the girl spoke fluent English, some things were still lost in translation. "In the armoury?!" he asked.

"Where else are you going to find a proper weapon?" she replied, taking a broadsword from the row and giving it a few test slashes. The girl shrugged, returning the sword back on its holder before facing him expectantly. "Well? If you are going to just stand there, you are not going to find anything to try. And if you do not try anything, you will not know if you like it," she said matter of factly.

"Not that I don't appreciate all this generosity with the clothes and the food and all, but I have a weapon," Allan reminded her, "I'm not rubbish with the bow--"

"That is Monsieur Locksley's weapon of choice, not yours--"

"And I have a sword," Allan stated proudly, "And I'm not being funny when I say I'm not rubbish there either."

The outlaw watched the courtier reach in her right sleeve and brandish a long dagger. She then placed the blade flat on both her hands and offered it to him. Allan picked it up and waved it wantonly about. "Is this mine now? I'm flattered," he joked.

The girl shook her head lightly chuckling. "Do you see anything peculiar with my dagger?" she asked.

"It's a long dagger, Eva--" He replied handing it back hilt- first. But as the sunlight bounced off the blade, he saw what she was talking about. Her blade near the small cross guard wasn't as smooth and even as the rest. His eyes narrowed as he held it for inspection. "Hey! It's ridged right there, like a hunter's knife, " he said returning the dagger, "Looks like your swordsmith friend Gabe cheated you on the blade."

"It is deliberate," she revealed, sheathing the long dagger back under her sleeves. "My uncle and my cousin raised me. They were trackers and hunters and they were very good with blades. I used to have a problem when they left me alone in the house so they took me with them. The very first thing I learned how to do was use a hunter's knife, then daggers, then eventually swords. But they never let me kill the animals especially the large ones. My uncle does that. Which, in hindsight, is why I'm absolute rubbish with the bow," she said. "Now, I usually travel alone so I have to fend and hunt for myself. Those are the times I bring a sword along. Otherwise, everything is concealed because firstly, a sword gets in the way when stealing something and secondly--why would a courtier have a sword?" she continued, grinning as she explained herself.

"So you're saying you had everything custom made to suit you," he replied, "Nice to be rich ain't it?"

"I am saying that every person has a weapon that suits them the most. And a weapon says a lot about the person carrying it," she pointed out. "Will could simply carry a sword instead of an axe but he does not because he is a carpenter and it suits him. Djaq carries a smaller sword due to her constitution. John carries a staff because he has lived in the forest for such a long time. Much carries a buckler to defend against attacks because that is what he does. He shields, protects and compliments the person he is with. Robin has a God given talent with the bow," Evangeline enumerated with a cheeky shrug that reminded Allan very much of Robin, "and you started carrying a bow and a sword because--"

"It was easily accessible. It was already there," Allan answered honestly.

"You mean, dispensable. And is that what you are, Allan?" she asked with another self assured expression that reminded the outlaw of his gang's leader , "Are you really easily accessible?" she mimicked his tone.

Allan A Dale wanted to say something but nothing really came to mind. He had never equated easily accessible to mean dispensable. It just meant it was easy to come by, which in his opinion, the swords were. But he realized there may be some truth with this dispensable business. During the course of his stay both in the forest and the castle, he had lost several swords. Sometimes they would get in fights where in he was the one disarmed and his sword flies elsewhere with no time to retrieve it. So he picks up the next one that comes along and keeps that until it is lost. Or if his bow breaks, he would just get Will to make him a new one or steal one from a castle guard. It was convenient. "Well, I don't want to be just-- convenient," he murmured to himself.

"Did you say something?" Evangeline asked from half way down the room gazing up at a row of lances.

"Yeah, so," he approached her tentatively, "how do we go about this again? Do I just pick any weapon up like this one?" Allan reached for the nearest sword but the girl swat his wrist before he could even pick one up.

"Silly cat," she said, pointing at small door at the corner, "we are going to go to the practice hall and use the wasters."

"Wasters?!" Allan objected, "Don't I just try one out and see if it's alright? What's the point of all this picking- a- weapon thing if I have to work with the wooden replicas of the stuff?"

"There are two points. First, the Knights will not be hunting you down for touching their property," she answered, checking if the practice hall is occupied before holding the door open for the outlaw.

"But you've touched their things," he quipped, marveling how neatly the wasters were lined against one wall and how clearly marked the practice areas were. He was definitely not at Nottingham Castle or the forest now.

Allan watched the girl face him and give him an innocent wide eyed expression. She placed both her hands behind her, her hazel eyes meeting his gaze. "What would a girl like me be doing in the Knight's hall, monsieur?" she asked demurely.

The outlaw's jaw dropped in shock. "You're evil," he stated as the girl broke into giggles. "Not being funny, but you said there's a second point?"

"Yes, the second point is so you will avoid hurting yourself," she said handing him a wooden sword.

"Why will I be hurting myself?" he asked curiously slashing the air infront of him.

"Because you are going to be sparring."

"With who?"

"With me," Evangeline answered already at the center of the room with a wooden sword of her own. She played with her sword with one hand, making circles by her side, oddly enough reminding the outlaw of the Carter. "Allan," the girl motioned for him to take his place so they could start sparring.

Allan couldn't help but think that the crusader must definitely be crazy to ever fall for this girl. "Just out of curiosity, what does a person with a sword mean?" he asked, taking his position across her and readying himself.

"If the person is any good, he is a straightforward kind of a person who knows himself very well. The kind to know he can kill a person with something as simple as a sharp stick. Confident," she answered while taking a stance, "But if the person is not that good, it means either he has no other choice left or he was placed in some position and does not know what else to do but to take up a sharp stick."

The outlaw frowned, "Well that doesn't sound like anyone I know," he replied, not knowing if he was lying or not, not that he had anymore time to think about it. The courtier just quietly started her assault.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin Hood BBC ::His Twin Swords

"Stop laughing!"

"It is not my fault it was funny," she replied, leaning against her wooden sword, "Besides, you are laughing too."

"Yeah, but you started it. You've been laughing for the past half an hour," Allan said, "Now come on, charge already." He held a peculiar looking wooden sword, with wave shaped edges, up ready to defend himself. He saw the girl take a deep breath and closed her eyes to help her concentrate. But when she took a stance and opened her eyes to meet his, she broke into a fit of giggles once more. "Aw, come on!" he complained.

"Apologies," she held up a gloved hand and looked away from him.

"Fine, fine, let it out," Allan sighed shaking his head lightly. He couldn't blame her for laughing. If they switched positions, he would probably be laughing as well. In fact, he was fairly sure that he would never let her live it down if she were in his shoes, testing out the flail and the heavy ball hanging from the chain hit her in the stomach even before she could attack. He could only thank God that the person who made the wasters knew not to put spikes on these things. The ball was heavy enough to have the wind knocked out of him.

He decided the flail was not for him. Whoever created that weapon, in his opinion, was looking to hurt himself not his enemy. In fact, he now knew a list of things he didn't like. He was sure he didn't like the quarterstaff or anything that even resembled a spear or a lance. It was too long for him. he would completely forget about the ends and trip over them as he walked forward or it would drag behind him in his approach. He especially didn't like it when there was a wide blade sitting atop the staff or something that looked like a pitchfork. It placed too much weight on one end making it difficult to find his balance. He didn't like anything resembling a baton or a bludgeon either. It was too heavy and prone to wide swings that left him open for attack, something Evangeline made sure he knew by lightly tapping his open spots with her wooden sword.

It surprised him, as well, when he found that unlike Will, he didn't like the axe. Allan thought it was too flimsy.

So now, he he had taken to the weirder looking things-- like this sword with wavy edges that Evangeline called a flambard. She told him she didn't know a lot of people who wielded such a sword which pleased the outlaw very much. Allan had high hopes picking up the sword thinking that maybe he would add to that list of people she knew. Having a wavy edged sword, a flambard, by his side would no doubt make him special. And that's what Allan wanted right about then-- to feel special.

"Alright, I think I can look at you again," his friend announced across him, grinning like the little nut Allan always thought she was. It wasn't perfect concentration but it wasn't fits of laughter either. Allan shrugged knowing that this is the best he was going to get for now.

"It's about time," He raised his flambard liking how comfortable it felt in his hands.

If he didn't see that she was moving to attack him, he probably never would have known it was coming. The courtier fought in silence, one of many quirks she developed growing up with trackers, hunters and having thieves as friends. So Allan concentrated on her sword instead. It wasn't like she was attacking in full force. The outlaw has had more rigourous training in the woods with Robin and the gang. His little sparring matches with Eva was more methodical on her part. He realized, after the third or fourth weapon he held, that they were doing the same movements in different successions. It was a test to see if he was comfortable with a whole range of motions and speed rather than to see who wins an actual match.

Their swords crossed several times. Allan moved forward placing the girl on defense. He lunged. She parried. He changed his footing and she followed suit. She swung her sword for a quick horizontal swipe. He jumped back, changed his grip and returned one of his own. His flambard caught the girl's waiting sword block with a resounding clap of wood crisply hitting wood.

Allan dropped his sword, shocked at the what he felt shoot up his sword hand. "What in the world was that?" he exclaimed, showing the girl his trembling hand.

Evangline shrugged though he can see that she was wagging her sword hand in discomfort as well. " At least you only had it from that one. I felt it at first strike. They said the design of flambard was to shoot vibrations onto the opponents weapon and hand. I never thought it would be this uncomfortable," she admitted, "No wonder not a lot of people carry that around."

"Well, it ain't no massage," Allan agree placing it back on the rack slightly irked that it wasn't the weapon. "What's next?" he inquired.

"There is these," she offered, giving him not one but two swords that were slightly smaller and slightly thinner than normal swords but not short enough to be a any kind of dagger.

Allan just stared at the wasters with disbelief. "You're joking," he said but the girl just shook her head. "Tell me you're joking."

"Sorry," Eva answered, shrugging, "these really are the next ones since you do not want to touch the pole weapons."

"That's what Carter uses," Allan replied, eying the pair of swords with increased discomfort, "Not being funny, I know you two had a disagreement the other day, but it doesn't mean you have to turn me into his replacement."

The girl smirked. "Do not flatter yourself. We resolved that issue quite nicely, thank you very much," she shot back. yet by the tone in her voice, Allan knew she was still annoyed by the matter. "So--" she shoved the wooden swords into his arms then returned to the center of the ring.

"I'll pretend to be tall, blonde and broody so be careful not to fall for me," he jested before taking his position across her. " Though, honestly, I really don't get what you see in that guy. No offense," he said trying to make sense on how he should move with a sword in each hand.

"None taken," his opponent replied, "I too sometimes forget what I see in him. Like the other day, when he said something so stupid that--" she stopped herself and sighed. "Are you ready yet?" she asked.

"No," Allan stated staring at his swords.

"Good enough," she replied flippantly.

Her lunge took Allan by surprised. He did all he could to block her fast attacks almost instinctively. He tried to land several jabs himself with his free sword. "Hey, look, I'm sorry I brought it up," he tried to apologize as he swiped the the air infront of him with both swords like a scissor, "Honest!" Allan heard no reply though he didn't expect one. So, he just did his best with the exercise hoping that she wasn't angry with him after everything was done. He blocked with one sword and attacked with the other but the courtier was quick to spin away before his sword landed. The outlaw instinctively changed his grip with one sword and feigned a lunge with the other just. The lunge was was parried but he had already set up his next attack with the shifted grip. He did a cross jab. By Allan's estimate, his fists might be hitting air but the blade should be cutting across the girl's neck. The girl jumped away from him avoiding the swipe altogether.

Allan saw she was grinning.

What surprised him more, was the fact that he was grinning too.

"You should act tall, blonde and broody all the time," Evangeline commented.

"Two swords eh?" the outlaw mused still taken aback on how easy it was. "I kind of like it," he decided following the girl back to return the wasters, "Although, not being funny or anything, it will take double the time to sharpen swords now."

"Not if the weapon is well made and you maintain the edge properly," the courtier argued returning her wooden sword on it's holder. "If you take care of them, monsieur, they will take care of you," she added, kneeling down to fix the rack so it would look like it was never touched.

Allan smirked, "Yeah, because you know, as outlaws, we get everything customized for free," he said dryly.

The courtier rose from the ground with her hands behind her, grinning. "I know," she replied in the same dry manner suddenly handing him a long but thin silk bag, "Quite unfair if you think about it."

The outlaw eyed the smiling girl suspiciously as he untied the ribbon. Much to his surprise,there were two sheathed swords inside. He vaguely felt Evangeline take the silk bag and one of the swords away so he could inspect one properly. The scabbard looked simple, black with silver on the tip and where it hits the guard. He could see that the construction was well made yet light and thin. He unsheathed the sword slowly admiring the simplicity of the fine gleaming metal that he saw his smiling reflection upon. "Where did you--" he started to ask, carefully returning the sword on it's sheath and exchanging it with the other the girl held.

"Some grifter you are. It was hidden behind the rack," she smiled sweetly at him. Allan shot her a wry look and she sighed. "From my swordsmith friend who cheated me on a blade," Evangeline answered using his earlier words. "They are made to suit you, Allan, measurements and all. When Gabe saw you fight, he knew that you were not suited for the sword. He said that it seemed like it was slowing you down which it should not, that you were suited for something allowing more mobility, and that fought more defensively than offensively," she shrugged, "And that is exactly what two smaller blades are for. More than anything, the pair makes for an unbelievable shield yet capable of making the quickest attacks," she explained.

"Not being funny," Allan said, slipping both swords back into the silk carrying bag, "but if you already knew all this, why go all this trouble with the sparring and things?"

"Because you were looking for a point, remember?" Evangeline reminded him.

Allan was taken aback for a second, realizing that she was right. Everything didn't just stumble around-- like the sword he was previously using, he just didn't feel like he was in control with his life. He was just following Robin's orders. The outlaw honestly didn't know what he would be doing if the King finally returned and everything was over with. That, he surmised, was the wrong he was feeling staring out the large palace windows earlier that day. Will and Djaq were gone to live their lives filled with purpose. And here he was, left behind, alone and helpless.

However, in the two new customized swords, he had found what he was looking for. He thought he was daft not to have known it earlier. He may squabble, argue, chide and had even betrayed them once but he always came rushing back, not because he thought Robin was right all the time, but because he cared for them. Even Much. He didn't want to see them harmed in any way. He would be there, weapon in hand, to defend each and every one of his friends until he could no longer do so and he would never betray them again.

He would be that 'unbelievable shield capable of the quickest attacks' just like the two blades he now had.

"Lady de Laurent?" a voice suddenly brought him back to the present.

"Monsieur Valois," he heard the girl greet and saw her curtsy respectfully. There was a conversation in French in which the large man and his friends, all in chainmail and clothing showing their respective coats of arms, were shifting their gazes at him every now and then. He in turn, would just give them a cheeky grin and a small wave. But he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the saintly behavior Evangeline was exhibiting. The men chuckled and their leader offered his arm to her which she accepted. The pair headed his way, the man was still chuckling as he walked. "Monsieur Valois, meet one of the Queen's brave English guests, Monsieur Allan A Dale," she said softly though after she silently instructed Allan to bow. "I was just telling le chevalier that we are here because you said you thought a girl should not be without at least the basic knowledge of self defense. Especially after what happened in the ball," she explained smiling up at the knight.

"Yeah, you know," Allan replied, quickly throwing the girl a confused look when the knight wasn't looking, "a move here or there won't hurt now will it, mate?"

"Just do not strain this little one," Monsieur Valois answered in his heavily accented English, "Though she held that sword and feigned to know how to fight, the excitement-- it made her ill. And everytime she is ill, we miss her at court. Sometimes, I wonder why God ever placed such bravery in a delicate flower," he commented. "Well, the kitchen maid has said that dinner should be ready soon. Shall I accompany you, mademoiselle, no?" he offered.

The courtier just curtsied slipping arm into Allan's. "I would not want to bother you with your scrimmage, monsieur. I am sure Monsieur A Dale would be able to keep me out of trouble since he is invited at the table as well," she answered gracefully.

"Well then," Monsieur Valois said bowing as the pair.

Allan felt a nudge on his side and promptly return the bow. When they were out of earshot and outside the door to the Knight's hall, the outlaw heard the courtier start giggling. "Delicate flower? What was that about? Didn't they see you fighting in the ballroom?" he had to ask.

"Oh, everybody saw me raise the sword but no member of the court actually recalls me swinging it because they were rushing out the door to save their own hides," Evangeline replied sounding more like herself, "So they were told that I fainted before all the fighting began. And the excuse everytime I have to go away is that I am either sick or buying trinkets."

"You really are evil," he teased.

"Unfortunately , now more than ever, it is for their own protection," she shrugged.

"And that's the point ain't it?" Allan asked, grinning, telling her in silence that he finally understood. The girl met his gaze and nodded wistfully. "Yep, that is the point," Allan repeated with conviction. And as they walked down the hall, chatting about how much black leather one should really be allowed to wear, Allan was certain of one thing.

He would defend and protect the people he loved or die trying.

And that was his point.


End file.
